


贤人连续怪死事件

by ormen_kolben



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ormen_kolben/pseuds/ormen_kolben
Summary: roll[10] - 万事皆虚！我也不知道自己在写什么的无指向作品。出场角色究竟是你想的那个人吗？不过反正这里不会有预警的。





	贤人连续怪死事件

**Author's Note:**

> 没考据，随便写的。反正其实也不是那个剧透，正如文中所说以上均为虚构。某种意义上和5.0的剧情也没太大关系。  
> 但我就是不打预警  
> （划掉）真的是工广吗你心不诚甚至全文都没出现这两人的名字其实是搞笑小说但我就是要在文前标上工广

冒险者坐在免费的旅馆的角落，心里像是被宝藏房的所有怪物一起发现一般不安。伴随着似乎来自异界的呼唤，拂晓血盟的贤人们依次倒下了。这是来自异世界的召唤魔法吗？剩下的几名拉拉菲尔族成员正在调查着，虽然冒险者就是觉得这像是异世界的召唤魔法，接下来自己就要醒来就在魔法阵中，被国王委托任务拯救世界——一正如他一直所做的一般。

只是这时机实在是称不上太好。战争正在一触即发的状态，对于有着魔法的世界来说，或许一下子世界就会毁灭掉。因为魔法就是这么看上去很讲道理其实非常不讲道理的东西，就像英雄的职责一样。英雄史诗中的万能英雄会生孩子吗？冒险者的思绪忍不住飘荡了起来，完全忘记自己现在身处什么样的危急情况。虽然拂晓血盟的贤人难得的考虑到他的意愿，让他去休息了一会，但其实不叫他休息也没什么所谓。对于一名英雄来说最重要的，就是时刻如同机械降神般巧妙的降临时机。而英雄是无法停止的、不需要休息的。因为只要达成一次完美的时机之后，民众们便会开始祈求英雄的降临了。民众仍然在苦难之中生存，但因为有着接二连三克服远超常人的困难的英雄在，苦难仿佛即将有了终结的日期一般。

冒险者是无法停止的。这就是英雄的宿命——即使在那照耀世间、犹如天地初开时第一缕般的辉耀下空无一物。冒险者这么想着，突然发现产生这些想法或许并不太像一名英雄。这里肯定有什么不对劲的事情发生了……“不对劲”？

还是说这是像是那名调查员，希尔迪布兰德所说的事件？

想到“不对劲”这个词，仿佛就像是为了希尔迪布兰德大人所设定的一般。与一般的英雄史诗完全不同的，即使是自己也只能当个旁观的普通的冒险者的故事……

冒险者没什么机会读到那些流行在乌尔达哈的地摊读物，因此也不懂这究竟现在的情况是否称得上是《贤人连续怪死事件》。……记录着他所有冒险经历的旅行笔录上写着这个标题。

这个旅行笔录一定是哪里出了问题。尽管战线的事态已经急迫到犹如火烧眉毛，但冒险者心中仍然不紧不慢地想着，这些章节的名字都是哪来的？这是自己所写下的，还是说是日报和街头巷尾传闻的剪报呢？他想不起来关于这个放置在旅馆内的旅行笔录的记忆，不过这些记录像是重现在眼前的记忆一般。

不过现在或许不是思考这个的时候了，英雄犹如小步舞曲间断般短暂的休息时间已经结束。艾欧泽亚仍然需要他的拯救，于是他收拾好了自己的心情，再次踏上了英雄应当走的道路——

不过就像他所隐隐约约感觉到的，有什么地方不对劲。

如同本该渐强的重复音却在半途消失掉了，虽然就像先前的预感一般，但刚对于刚处于危险时刻就被召唤到了异世界的冒险者来说，这就像乘坐飞行的陆行鸟飞行到才发现没有掌握全部风以太流向的地区迫降起来一样。

“我……希望你能解决……”戴着兜帽，似乎有些眼熟的人看着冒险者，斟酌着用词，“事件。”兜帽让他明显的种族特征都被完全掩盖，只不过从身高来看，并非鲁加族或者拉拉菲尔族——而身上也没有敖龙明显的鳞片，那么接下来的选项只有人族或者猫魅了。

“呃，我知道或许召唤你的时机并不太对……”他沉默了一会，“你……应该在思考同伴消失的事情吧？他们被召唤到了这，但是出了点错误。”

冒险者没有表现出什么特殊的情绪，一正如先前的冒险中呆滞的样子，“……”

因为没得到回复，戴着兜帽的人也像冒险者一般变得沉默了下来。看得出对方似乎有些不安，冒险者终于开口说道“……《贤人连续怪死事件》？”

听到了这个名词，戴着兜帽的人好像被戳中死穴了一样。果然有什么不对劲的事情发生了。他点了点头，默认了冒险者的话。《贤人连续怪死事件》……这对于他们来说是个略微耳熟，但又无法明白究竟是什么意思的词。从构成上来说，或许这就像哪篇发表在《渡鸦周刊》或者其他什么杂志上的小说一样。冒险者并没有读过太多小说，英雄的冒险总是忙碌的，很少有时间留给阅读杂志——不过他偶尔还是会稍微读一些小说，尽管记不清是在什么读物上读到的了。

“那……带我去看看那些贤人吧。”为了打破僵局，冒险者主动开口道。戴着兜帽的人点点头，向冒险者略微介绍了这个都市。“很抱歉，或许没有太多时间带你游览整个都市了。”戴着兜帽的人向冒险者略带歉意地说道，“发生了……原本不应该发生的事情。所以，从你来到这里的一刻起就需要展开调查。”

“没关系。”冒险者摇了摇头，跟随着戴着兜帽的人往城市的某个建筑里走去。路上并没有遇见行人，看上去这仅是有着空壳的、结构复杂的都市罢了。远处的塔闪耀着淡蓝色的色泽，就像冒险者曾经遇见到的一样。但冒险者想不起来究竟是在冒险的何处见到这座塔了。

两个人沉默的走完了一段不小的距离。途中经过了许多冒险者似曾相识，但是并不能叫出名字的建筑。似有若无的熟悉感在他的心中驰骋，但在词汇即将组织成话语的时候，便犹如被浪潮冲刷到海滩上的泡沫一样消失了。

“这里是……炼金医疗馆。不过，这里没有其他人。”戴着兜帽的人向着冒险者说道。穿着完备、与消失时刻没什么去呗的的拂晓的成员们——雅·修特拉、余里昂热、桑克雷德、阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞被放置在床上。冒险者连忙走进去观察了起来——躯体上并没有什么明显的外伤，神情也如同只是睡着了一般。一切的细节都与其平日里与冒险者相处的样子别无二致。

“他们真的不是……”冒险者考虑了一下如何表达，思考才不会被突然中断，“与贤人们相同外表的人偶吗？”

“不……并不是。他们身上并没有能称得上是人偶的痕迹。”戴着兜帽的人十分肯定地说道，“但是我没办法对他们发动探测灵魂的魔法……就算发动魔法，传达过来的回馈也是无法解读的信号。”看来仅凭魔法似乎无法解决这个事件了，冒险者这么想到。

英雄也能解决这种推理难题吗？这是先前的冒险中冒险者未曾尝试的。他所做的仅仅是举起自己的战斧，不带感情地挥动起来，斩开挡在面前的蛮神、帝国兵或者魔物。对于他来说好像自己确实没有怎么尝试动用脑子解决这些谜题。作为英雄，他只是完成拂晓血盟和管理者的委托和愿望罢了。不过，既然戴着兜帽的人似乎对自己有所期望和信任——那么英雄就应该回应这份期望才对。他的本能这么告诉自己。

冒险者点点头，向戴着兜帽的人说道，“我会尝试解决这个事件的。”虽然隔着兜帽不太能看见对方的眼睛，不过冒险者感受到了对方稍微放心的心情和不知从何处产生的充满信任的视线。“虽然没法使用探测灵魂的魔法，不过我会协助你进行调查的。……所以如果有什么需要依靠魔法的地方，就交给我吧。”

对方似乎因为能够成为助手角色而略微雀跃着。冒险者察觉到了这件事，但只是点了点头。“那么我们该从哪里开始调查呢……”冒险者边说着，边思考着，“这个城市外面是什么地方？”

“本该是一片紫色的森林的。”他沉思了片刻，“叫做迷途羊倌之森。但是自从这里的居民消失之后，通往那里的路途就消失了。现在就算通过密铺铁桥来到这里的边缘，也只能看到那片森林，没办法往那边移动。”

“也就是说，你尝试过从这里移动出去吗？”

“是的。……转移魔法也没办法成功。有什么地方不对劲。”

“那么……我们还是先解决挡在眼前的谜题吧。”冒险者提议到，“既然贤人们也被召唤过来，却变得好像熟睡了一般……如果是有什么导致了这样的情况的话，或许这是对我们的一种暗示。”既然无法前往都市以外的地方，那么可供寻找线索的地方就只有这个都市了。冒险者想起自己在旅馆所读到的旅行笔录记载的标题，又提议道：“这里有类似旅馆的地方吗？”

“有。……里面本来还有为了迎接你而准备的房间，”戴着兜帽的人向冒险者点了点头，“但看来或许对目前的情况起不到应有的作用了。是有线索在里面吗？”他边说着，边以不熟识之人无法持有的理所应当的姿态带领着冒险者向叫做悬挂公馆的旅馆移动。果然这个人有些让人似曾相识的地方……冒险者这么想到，但并没有出言。

顺着螺旋上升的阶梯，冒险者来到了原先准备好的房间。里面该有的物件都与寻常旅馆类似——幻化台、收藏柜和睡床，以及最重要的旅行笔录，作为解谜的核心被放置在睡床的不远处。冒险者警戒着情况，靠近笔录看了一眼。似乎这本书与一般的旅行笔录不太一样——散发着一种并不明显，但类似禁书的气味。

“侦探——与助手——查看了这篇笔录。”

“侦探？是指调查员吗……这本书上似乎有着奇妙的魔法。”戴着兜帽的人也凑近来看了一下，“不过名字被完全涂掉了……这个，指的是我们吗？”

冒险者点了点头，“我想大概是的。对了，你的名字是？先前似乎没有听你介绍自己。”或许，不，对方应该就是自己认识的那名北洋的猫魅贤人。“我是……虽然这里已经没有居民了，这里的人们都叫我为——。”

末尾的音调没能成功的发出来。“你能再说一遍吗？”冒险者再次重复了一次先前的问话。戴着兜帽的人沉默了片刻，像是在思考刚才发生的状况，然后再次说道：“这里的人们称呼我为——。”应该发出的音节并没有按照应有的物理规律发出，就像是被什么截断了一样。冒险者想到了先前自己被截断的想法，这个地方似乎有着什么特殊的法则，就像是黑衣森林的死者宫殿或者红玉海天之御柱一样。事情对于冒险者来说突然变得清晰了起来。

“……嗯。我们还是先继续翻阅这份记录吧。等到事件解决之后，我应该就能听见你的名字了。”冒险者翻开了记录的下一页——刚才那句话是被笔记本以奢侈的程度用两页记载的。仿佛这是什么重要的事情一样。

不过或许对于一个探案故事来说，有侦探和助手确实是十分重要的事情。冒险者注意到了这个事实，从自己发现的结构严格这点出发的话……那么解决事件的切入点就是标准的侦探故事了。

笔记的下一页叙述着不知名的侦探和助手发现拂晓血盟的贤人陷入那个奇怪的状态的事情，它以吟游诗人的笔调写成，时而夹杂着诙谐的评论和戏谑的评价。“这还真是像名吟游诗人的手笔……竟然以咏唱英雄事迹的笔调这么描写调查员的故事的吗。”戴着兜帽的人似乎对这种笔法很是熟悉，但冒险者对于这些却不太擅长。“里面有藏着什么线索吗？”冒险者问道。

“嗯……看起来像是篇在赞颂大英雄和他的助手解决事件的诗。”戴着兜帽的人看起来好像隐瞒了什么，“夹杂着一些猫……呃，猫秘族的俗语。也就是原初世界的猫魅族的俗语。用音韵分析的话，里面的发音似乎指向书房的某本书。”

“嗯……你很擅长分析呢，看来你才是侦探。那么，能带我去看看书房吗？”

于是没过多久，冒险者又回到了先前被召唤到的地方。戴着兜帽的人推开其中一扇门，冒险者也顺着溜了进去。这里的书堆积如山，除了一些冒险者看不懂的魔法研究专著和历史书。冒险者望向戴着兜帽的人，思考着对方此时或许已经垂下了猫耳。

“找到了，应该指向的是这一本……”“古·拉哈……啊，这个能够念出来。”

像是被那句话刺激到了一样，戴着兜帽的人身体僵直了一下。手里的书也差点掉下来，“那……那个人是谁呢？好像没听你说过……”

“是我很重要的伙伴……？该这么说吗？”

“……原来是这样啊，”戴着兜帽的人像是松了一口气一样，“总之，为了拂晓的贤人们，那个笔录提示的应该是这本《苍穹回忆录》。”

冒险者接过了那本书。这本书是福尔唐伯爵所写，对冒险者也是充满了回忆的事物。他稍微翻阅了几页，一张手稿从中掉落了出来。上面绘制着法阵、冒险者难以读懂的咒语和一句印刷下的挑战书：“给读者的挑战——你现在已经掌握了一切事实，可以准确地解答这项三位一体的谜题：  
是谁导致拂晓贤人陷入这样的状态，创造了侦探——和助手——，让这里陷入了解谜空间的状态？”

**Author's Note:**

> 这真的是工广吗，我觉得搞不好其实不是的。一切都像黑风海底的亚马乌罗提，只是虚幻罢了！


End file.
